The Peanuts Movie
The Peanuts Movie (Snoopy and Charlie Brown: The Peanuts Movie in the United Kingdom and Australia) is an American 3D CGI animated comedy film based on Peanuts that was released on November 6, 2015, around the sixty-fifth anniversary of the debut of the comic strip and the fiftieth anniversary of the first Peanuts television special, A Charlie Brown Christmas. Written and produced by Charles M. Schulz's son, Craig, his grandson, Bryan, and Cornelius Uliano, it was animated by 20th Century Fox's Blue Sky Studios, and directed by Steve Martino, the director of Horton Hears a Who! and Ice Age: Continental Drift. The teaser trailer for the movie was released on March 18, 2014, along with the official website and logo for the movie.ComingSoon.net The full trailer was released online on November 18, 2014Official trailer, added to YouTube by Fox Family Entertainment on November 18, 2014 and hit theatres on Thanksgiving Day 2014. The Peanuts Movie was rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America and U by the British Board of Film Classification. The Movie received positive reviews from critics and grossed $246 million worldwide. Also was nominated to the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and won in the African-American Film Critics Association for Best Animated Feature. Plot Charlie Brown is now fed up with the fact that his life keeps going wrong. He soon gets his chance when the Little Red-Haired Girl moves into the neighborhood that winter. After an incident with her moving boxes, he decides to go see Lucy, who helps him become more confident in himself. Charlie Brown decides to see Snoopy for help with his school magic act, in hopes of impressing the Little Red-Haired Girl. Unfortunately, Sally needs help on her project about the human body, and Charlie Brown decides to use all of his time to help. During this time, Snoopy teaches him to dance, so he can go to the school dance and impress the Little Red-Haired Girl. Things begin to bright up; he dances well, and he is complemented. However, the train soon comes off the rails, as he accidentally sets off the school sprinkler system, ending the dance early. Charlie Brown's future is soon turning, as he is assigned partners with the Little Red-Haired Girl on a book report. Upon hearing she will be gone for a few days to visit her sick grandmother, Charlie Brown decides to do the report by himself. Ignoring Marcie's advice, he wrote his report on "War and Peace". It is during this time that he finds he got a perfect score on the test earlier in the film. He gets the report done in time for his award ceremony, but upon his horror, the test is Peppermint Patty's, accidentally mixing up their papers and writing theirs names on the wrong test. Dejected, Charlie Brown admits his failure, much to the kids' dismay. His mood worsens when the report is destroyed and he is forced to admit this to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Spring soon arrives, and Charlie Brown spots a boy who can't fly a kite. He decides to teach the boy, and to his shock, the boy is successful. On the last day of school, everyone chooses pen-pals to write to over the summer. Charlie Brown is upset when the Little Red-Haired Girl chooses him, thinking it was just out of pity since no one chose him. He then decides to talk to her face-to-face. He races to find her, only to discover that she is leaving to summer camp. Thinking he will not make it, the Kite-Eating Tree spits out a kite, and the kite drags Charlie Brown to her, much to the amazement of the others. He finds her, and asks why she chose him, despite his failures. The Little Red-Haired Girl says it is because he is caring and honest. They promise to write to each other, and as she drives away, the others accepting Charlie Brown as their new friend. In a side story, after finding a typewriter in the school dumpster, Snoopy decides to write a novel about the World War I Flying Ace, trying to save Fifi from the Red Baron with Woodstock and his friends' help. He ends up acting out his adventure physically, pulling himself across a line of lights and imagining it as a rope across a broken bridge, he comes across Charlie Brown and the gang several times along the way. Snoopy defeats the Red Baron and rescues Fifi from an airplane. When Lucy van Pelt finishes reading, she calls it the dumbest story she has ever read, so Snoopy throws the typewriter at her in retaliation and licks her face, causing her to run away in disgust, but he gives it its deserved Snoopy Lucy shooting his typewriter. The first post scene that appears during the credits is Lucy and Charlie Brown performing the football gag. In the second scene that appears during the credit, Snoopy, Fifi, Woodstock, the Beagle Scouts, and Snoopy's siblings celebrate Snoopy's victory over the Red Baron with root beer, that is until the Red Baron shows up again and knocks Snoopy into the root beer causing him to shout "Curse you, Red Baron!" (via thought bubble). After the credits are over, Linus' model tri-plane, the runaway flying of which is a running gag throughout the film, finally sputters to a stop over the pond and falls straight in. Cast *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Hadley Miller as Lucy *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock (archival recordings) *Francesca Capaldi as the Little Red-Haired Girl and Frieda *Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown *Alex Garfin as Linus *Venus Schultheis as Peppermint Patty *Rebecca Bloom as Marcie *A.J. Tecce as "Pig-Pen" *Noah Johnston as Schroeder *Mar Mar as Franklin *Madisyn Shipman as Violet *Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty *William Wonsch as Shermy *Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi *Micah Revelli as Little Kid *Troy "Trombone Shorty" Andrews as Miss Othmar and Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl. Andrews' trombone provided their "wah-wah" voices, along with the voices for other adult characters in the film. Blu-ray/DVD Blu-ray/DVD versions of the film were released on March 8, 2016. The film was also made available for digital streaming. Special features include: *6 Snoopy Snippets *"Better When I'm Dancing" Meghan Trainor music and lyric videos *You Never Grow Up Charlie Brown *Snoopy's Sibling Salute *Learn to Draw Snoopy, Woodstock and Charlie Brown *Get Down with Snoopy and Woodstock music video *Behind the Scenes of "Better When I'm Dancin'" *Snoopy's Playlist *Short: "Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe" *Concepts Gallery *5 Trailers of The Peanuts Movie Video game A video game based on the film, The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure, was announced on July 8, 2015 and was released on November 3, 2015, just three days before the movie was released. Notes *This is the first Peanuts production to be CGI. *This is the first Peanuts animation to not have either Charlie Brown or Snoopy in the title. *After over 60 years of misery and failure, Charlie Brown finally gets a well deserved victory. *Archival recordings of Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock are used in the film. *This is the Little Red Haired Girl's first speaking role. *This is the first theatrical full-length Peanuts film since 1980's Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!). *The movie was originally going to be titled simply Peanuts, as seen in the teaser trailer. *This is the longest Peanuts theatrical film to date, surpassing A Boy Named Charlie Brown by one minute. *In the 20th Century Fox logo, Schroeder plays the fanfare. *A few seconds later, Scrat, the saber-toothed squirrel from Ice Age appears in the Blue Sky Studios logo sequence to this film. *This movie has received the most positive reviews that a Blue Sky film has received so far. *Snoopy's siblings make an appearance at the end of the film. *A reference to It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown is made when the children are looking over the fence. *Micah Revelli who voices "Little Kid" in the movie is Charles Schulz's great-grandson from his granddaughter Stephanie. Easter eggs Easteregg1.jpeg|When Snoopy tries to enter the school, Franklin tells him that dogs are not allowed. A clear reference to the movie Snoopy, Come Home. Eastereggs.jpeg|Snoopy getting his finger caught in a binder is a reference to a specific scene from You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown. Easteregg3.jpeg|If we look closely in the gym where the winter dance is celebrated, we can see Christmas decorations referencing the tree lot from A Charlie Brown Christmas. image.jpeg|Snoopy does the exact moves for some seconds of the dance from It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown with the Bunny Wunnies Easteregg4.jpeg|Believe it or not, Charlie Brown's Halloween costume from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown was a great model for the animators to create this cow costume Easteregg5.jpeg|When the sprinkler system goes on if you look closely at the falling water you will discover that it is exactly the same as the way that Schulz drew rain. Easteregg6.jpeg|Peppermint Patty's famous phrase is said in the movie: 'the funny looking kid with the big nose' Easteregg7.jpeg|We can actually read Charlie Brown's book report on War and Peace in one specific frame when it blows away. Easteregg8.jpeg|According to the director Steve Martino, they were not planning to do a football gag in the movie, but fortunately they found a perfect place for it that fitted perfectly in the end credits. Easteregg9.jpeg|This particular scene is referencing the great artist Tom Everheart, who is the only one authorized to draw Peanuts. His artistic style is perfectly reflected here. Easteregg10.jpeg|Snoopy's obsession with cookies is referenced in one scene when Charlie Brown tells him that he has left him some cookies in his supper dish. Easteregg11.jpeg|The stage from the school's talent shows is very similar to the one shown in A Charlie Brown Christmas, as is the backstage. Easteregg12.jpeg|Reference to Happy New Year, Charlie Brown when Charlie Brown says that he worked all night on the book report and that he could not remember a single word. Easteregg13.jpeg|A model of a plane is shown in Charlie Brown's room. This plane is actually from one of Schulz's sons, Craig Schulz, the script writer of the movie who is a great fan of flight. Easteregg14.jpeg|Snoopy's family makes a cameo in the end credits. They are from left to right: Marbles, Olaf, Snoopy, Fifi, Spike, Belle and Andy Easteregg15.jpeg|The Peanuts characters dance numerous times throughout the movie using the same dance moves from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Eaeteregg16.jpeg|If we look closely, we can read the school newspaper. Sally says that she is going to Disneyland. Easteregg17.jpeg|Franklin's bathroom is very similar from a bathroom shown in a strip. Easteregg18.jpeg|Charlie Brown says the famous phrase from A Charlie Brown Christmas: 'Man's best friend'/ Easteregg19.jpeg|When Snoopy is shot down by the Red Baron, he makes the same salute as he does in It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Easteregg20.jpeg|This levitation gag is borrowed from the TV special It's Magic, Charlie Brown. Easteregg21.jpeg|The magic box gag is very similar to the one from It's Magic, Charlie Brown. Easteregg22.jpeg|The Peanuts gang in a chorus sing the classic song "Christmas Time Is Here" from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Easteregg23.jpeg|Spike makes a brief cameo in the movie. easteregg24.jpeg|If we look closely at one particular frame, we can see the Red Baron. Easteregg25.jpeg|The classic gag in which Charlie Brown's clothes are knocked off him while he is on the pitcher's mound appears in the movie. Easteregg26.jpeg|The classic gag of Snoopy getting covered with snow while he sleeps is used in the beginning of the movie. Easteregg28.jpeg|The gag where Snoopy drags Linus' security blanket across the skating pond in order to steal it is borrowed from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Eastereggs29.jpeg|Schulz loved zambonis. They are referred to in several comic strips. Easteregg29.jpeg|When Snoopy is skating hand in hand with all the Peanuts gang it is referencing the timeless scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Easteregg30.jpeg|A lesser known gag in the comic strip has the characters interact or play with tiny snowmen. The gag is used in the movie as a treat for fans. Charlie-brown-thanksgiving-peanuts-movie-38273037.jpg|When Charlie Brown is talking to Peppermint Patty, he mention that he said he can only make toast. This is a reference to A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. Easteregg30.png|The tetherball shown in the school playground is the same as the one which is shown in You're in Love, Charlie Brown. Easteregg31.jpeg|A close examination of the pictures on Charlie Brown's class' wall reveals that there are lots of references to Peanuts' recurring themes, such as Lucy's psychiatry booth, the pumpkin patch, even Frieda's cat, Faron. Easteregg32.png|We can read the newspaper. The article talks about Charlie Brown's popularity and about the Pythagorean Theorem being useful for life. Peanuts-5 cents.jpg|Lucy's love of nickels is shown, as in A Charlie Brown Christmas. Easteregg33.jpeg|When Charlie Brown goes trough the carnival, there are some "Bunny Wunny" and Faron plushes as prizes at the stalls. Easteregg34.jpeg|The classic gag in which Linus' hair stands on end when the teacher calls on him appears in the movie. Schulz loved drawing Linus' "scary" hair. Easteregg35.jpeg|The sculpture that Charlie Brown makes is a reference made by animators about how complex Charlie Brown's hair is to animate. Easteregg36.jpeg|Snoopy's novel begins with the timeless phrase, "It was a dark and stormy night." Easteregg37.jpeg|When Snoopy howls in sadness it is referencing the famous scene from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Easteregg38.jpeg|When Charlie Brown is writing the report about War and Peace one of the papers reads "Napoleon was the leader of his army, like a manager of a baseball team." Easteregg39.jpeg|Olaf makes a brief cameo. Easteregg40.jpeg|Blue Sky did not make up the fact that the Little Red-Haired Girl likes to dance. Linus says in the 1985 special Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!, "Wow! Your friend is sure a good dancer." Easteregg41.jpeg|The War and Peace storyline from the movie is very similar to the one from Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!. War and Peace was Charles M. Schulz's favorite book. easteregg42.jpg|Peppermint Patty's famous phrase, "You're holding my hand, Chuck, You, sly dog", is said in the movie. Trailers File:Peanuts - International Trailer D File:Peanuts - Debut Trailer File:Peanuts - Domestic Trailer F File:Peanuts - Official Trailer H File:The Peanuts Movie - Trailer J File:The Peanuts Movie Peanuts 65 HD 20th Century FOX Gallery Peanuts2015-Logo.png imageposter1.jpg|Poster. imageposter2.jpg|Poster. BjCAbvyCEAACEh-.jpg|UK title. image cinema.jpg Peanutsmovie2.jpg Peanutsmovie3.jpg Peanutsmovie5.jpg Peanutsmovie4.jpg Peanutsmovie6.jpg Peanutsmovie7.jpg Peanutsmovie8.jpg ThePeanutsMovie.jpg Peanutsmovie9.jpg PeanutsMovie10.jpg SnoopyandFifi.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_banner.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Snoopy_and_Woodstock_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Charlie_Brown_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Lucy_van_Pelt_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Linus_van_Pelt_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Woodstock_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Peppermint_Patty_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Marcie_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Schroeder_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Pig-Pen_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Franklin_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Violet_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Sally_Brown_poster.jpg The Peanuts Movie Poster.jpg snoopy-movie-poster.jpg|UK Quad Poster PeanutsMovie1.jpg PeanutsMovie2.jpg PeanutsMovie3.jpg PeanutsMovie4.jpg PeanutsMovie5.jpg File:Snoopy & Charlie Brown .jpg|Spanish Poster The Peanuts Movie French Poster.jpg Peanuts Movie Snoopy Poster.png The Peanuts Movie Banner.jpg The Peanuts Movie Dream Big Banner 01.jpg The Peanuts Movie Dream Big Banner 02.jpg peanutsapplause2.png peanutsheads.PNG Peanuts Movie Textless Banner 01.jpg Peanuts Movie Textless Banner 02.jpg Peanuts Movie Textless Banner 03.jpg Peanuts Movie Textless Poster 01.jpg Peanuts Movie Textless Poster 02.jpg Peanuts Movie Textless Poster 03.jpg snoopy_and_charlie_brown_the_peanuts_movie_FRposter_2.jpg|Poster in French. PeanutsMovie_China_Poster.jpg|Poster in Chinese. PeanutsMovie_JP_Poster.jpg|Poster in Japanese. Peanutsmovie_spanish_or_mexican_poster.jpg|Poster in Hungarian. Pinuto.jpg|Poster in Spanish. The Peanuts Movie Blu-ray.png|Blu-ray cover See also *Peanutize Me References External links *Official website. *[[IMDB:tt2452042| The Peanuts Movie on the Internet Movie Database.]] *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/peanuts_2015/ The Peanuts Movie on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/the-peanuts-movie-v572786 The Peanuts Movie on AllMovie.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=145793 The Peanuts Movie on the Big Cartoon Database.] *Peanuts Movie Wikia. *[[wikiquote:The Peanuts Movie|Quotations from and about The Peanuts Movie on Wikiquote.]] de:Peanuts (2015 Film) es:Peanuts: Carlitos y Snoopy (película de 2015) pt:peanuts: Charlie Brown e Snoopy Category:Movies Category:2015 Category:The Peanuts Movie